Under Cover
by DauntlessDemigodRunner
Summary: He's 18, she's 16. They maybe young but they are deadly serious, they are under cover. What about if it wasn't out of fear that Four joined Dauntless, or that it wasn't because Tris wasn't selfless enough, what about if they joined because they were under cover? Will she be able to keep her cover? Or will emotions get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

"Tris."

It was just my name, but I know that this is it. This is the day I get the maybe life long assignment. I take a shaky breath and stand up to collect my file. I nod my head slightly in politeness and take the file, then walk back to my desk.

A hand makes its way through my browny-blonde hair. When I'm seated, I open up the file that has 'classified' printed in big bold letters across the front. I didn't know much about the Chicago operation, apart from there were five different factions depending on one person's personality.

There's Abnegation, the selfless.

Candor, the honest.

Erudite, the intelligent.

Amity, the peaceful.

And then there's the one I'm going to have to join, Dauntless, the brave.

My task is to join Dauntless and find out where all the Divergent are disappearing to. Divergent is where people test positive for more than one faction. The government and leader of Erudite apparently don't like the Divergents and find them as a threat. Seems like that's a good motive to kidnap and kill or do whatever it is that's happening to them.

I'm to dress in Abnegation clothes and go for this aptitude test tomorrow. The test is what helps you decide which faction is best for you. Wow, seems like the government has it all worked out. Then the day after tomorrow is choosing day. We have to choose the faction we want to spend the rest of our lives in, my choice? I have to choose Dauntless obviously. But it doesn't just stop there, then they have to go through a series more tests to see if we are fit enough for that faction.

It seems simple enough. Go in, have the test, choose Dauntless, get information, then get out. Nothing wrong with that, what could go wrong?

"Tris, it's time to gear up and to say goodbye." my boss, Ian, informs me.

"Say goodbye?" I ask, confusion clearly in my voice.

"This isn't a two month job, Tris, you will spend at least a year there before you come back." he states, crossing his arms.

"Oh, okay then." I say simply.

I knew it could happen but knowing it's happening still hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt as if weight had just been put on my shoulders, weight that I couldn't get rid of. I stand up and walk over to the changing room. I ask the woman at the desk for Abnegation clothes and she just looks at me sympathetically. After handing over the clothes she says

"Good luck." and then walks off.

I look at the clothes in disgust. They was just plain grey, no other colours. After some struggle, the dull clothes were on. I pick up my phone and call David.

"Hey, David."

"Hey, Tris, what's up?"

"So, I got an assignment."

"What! well that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"How long for?"

I don't answer him, the only answer he gets from me is the sound of my breathing. I try to keep my cool, but I was very slowly losing it. I was going to be away from them for this long, these are my friends. People I consider family to me.

"Tris how long for?"

"Up to a year." I finally answer.

"A year!"

"Yeah, a year you know, 12 months."

"I know, try and have fun kiddo."

"Thanks David, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and after a shaky breath, I was walking out the door. Natalie, the woman who is going to pose as my mother, walks over to me and smiles warmly. I offer my hand but she shakes her head.

"If your going to be Abnegation even for a day you have to learn the rules, one, no asking questions, it shows selfishness. two, no physical contact with another person, just nod your head and three, don't speak unless spoken to, okay?" She informs me professionally.

"Yeah, I think I got it." I say, taking all the new information in.

"Alright, let's go." she says.

For a medium sized woman she sure walks fast. I follow 'Mom' down a corridor to a truck, the truck was full of people dressed in yellow, red and orange clothes. A woman held out her hand to me, definitely not Abnegation then.

"Hi, my name is Johanna Reyes but you can just call me Johanna." she says, smiling warmly.

I look her over, a little habit I caught on as I was growing up in the CIA. She was quite beautiful in a way, the only thing was that she has a scar running from one eye to her chin, but her dark black hair covers it.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior but you can just call me Tris." I say, accepting the hand that is still hanging in front of me. I shake it a couple of times and then let go. When I look at her she has a look of surprise plastered on her face.

"So, Natalie is your mother?" She says, pointing towards Natalie who was standing completely still beside me, no wonder their nickname is 'stiff'. I look at Natalie not completely sure how much Johanna actually knows.

"No, I'm just posing as her mother she isn't in the system." Natalie says, she must of been breached and I was grateful for it.

Johanna has a look on her face as if she still hasn't put a piece of a puzzle together but she still lets it go. We clamber into the truck and Johanna gives the driver the go.

"What faction are you from?" I ask her, forgetting that I just broke on of the Abnegation rules.

"Tris." Natalie says in a warning tone.

"No it's quite alright," Johanna says, closing her eyes. "I'm originally from Candor but I transferred to Amity that I'm now representative of."

Wow, I wonder why she transferred. From being Honest to being peaceful. 30 minutes that I didn't know past later, we have reached a tall fence and was let through no questions asked. When we was past the fence we were surrounded by farms. There was a building in the distance and as we got closer I could see that there was a symbol in red on the side of the building. It was a circle with a tree inside, it must be the Amity symbol.

We don't stop, we just make our way towards another fence guarded by people in black clothing. They must be Dauntless. We had a quick search then was let through, though we did have some weird glances off some of them.

After a while of driving down a road next to a railway track, we had reached what must be the Abnegation section. All around us was grey, grey and more grey. I don't think it would of been so bad if it was different shades of grey, but no it's the same shade everywhere.

We arrive outside a house and Natalie starts to unbuckle herself so I started doing the same. I jump out the truck and wait for Natalie to emerge not wanting to do anything wrong and blow my cover. Natalie leads me into the house and greets me to her husband Andrew, and son Caleb.

Andrew helps run the government alongside a man called Marcus Eaton. He seems like a nice gentleman, someone I would always be polite to. Natalie shows me to my room for the night. It has bare walls, a wardrobe and a single bed with a night stand.

"It's not much but Abnegation believe that we don't need much because it's selfish to think of yourself." I hear Caleb say behind me.

"I gathered, they don't have mirrors either?" I asked, this was one weird place.

"No, here in Abnegation we reject vanity but no other faction does." he says in a matter-of-fact tone. He sure knows a lot for an Abnegation, by the sounds of it he belongs to Erudite.

"That sounds like something an Erudite would say." I tell him.

"Yeah well what would you know? You don't even belong here." he says, storming out of the room. I sigh deeply, I have only been here 5 minutes and I have already made someone mad.

I sit down on my temporary bed. I just sit there thinking on what I left behind. If I think about it, it wasn't that much. My parents left me when I was young and I had no siblings, the Bureau had taken me in when I was four and gave a memory serum so I could forget my abandonment. David and Mathew was the closest thing I have to family. I start crying, was there something wrong with me? I made Caleb mad was that why my parents left me?

There was a knock at the door, I quickly wipe my tears. "Come in."

Caleb walks in slowly. He closes the door and gingerly sits with me on the bed.

"Look, I'm not used to someone telling me what they think and to be quite honest, I don't really like Candors and that's exactly what you sounded like." he says, bobbing his knee up and down in nervousness.

"No it's my fault, I need to learn to have a filter, back at the Bureau I was used to saying what I was thinking." I say, again thinking about the past.

"What's it like? out there behind the fence?" he asks, for a Abnegation he sure is curious.

"I can't really say, I don't know what's it's like inside the fence."

He looks thoughtful for a moment then looks back up at me.

"Okay, close your eyes and picture this," he says, while I do as instructed.

"For each person there is one personality, if someone has more than one, they disappear. every year, every 16 year old takes a test to help discover themselves, and then the next day choose a life according to them. now if they choose a life that they are not fit for, then they become homeless. the government is very strict on things especially since the leaders are from Abnegation. Once you choose a life, there is no way out except for two ways. Either die, or become factionless. The government try to hide from everyone else in the city what is actually beyond the fence, trying to persuade them that there is nothing but ruins left from the war."

He was silent for a while so I took that as he was done. I slowly open my eyes to see Caleb staring at me.

"What?" I ask, being to think I have grown a second head.

"Nothing I was just watching your reaction as I was talking, you go from peaceful, to angry, to calm, then annoyance, then as if your mentally rolling your eyes, it's just fascinating to watch."

I feel my cheeks heat up, apart from Matthew I haven't spoken to a boy my age. I can sense that his intense gaze was still on me so I tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Life outside the fence is what to me is normal, a daily routine would be, get up, get dressed, have breakfast, If I was younger I would of had to go to school but now I work for the Bureau and the CIA, go home, do what ever, eat, read a book, brush my teeth and wash my face then go to bed." I say monotone, life couldn't get more boring than that. I don't really have the room to say life couldn't get worse than that because of how everyone is Chicago has to live. They have to have factions to keep themselves at peace.

"Life seems great for you." he says wistfully.

"Yeah I guess." I reply absently.

"Tell me about yourself."

at this I turn to him, did I just hear him right? he wanted to know about me? he was looking at me expectantly so he must do.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your childhood, high school experience."

I start at him, should I tell him? I have a mental fight with myself and he sits there patiently. I decide to tell him.

"I was abandoned at the age of four and was taken in by the Bureau, I was brought up by a man called David, the actual CEO and owner of the Bureau. High school experience? tough one, I was picked on up until year 9." I say, a tear started to fall down my face but none of us mentioned it.

"What happened in year nine?" Caleb asks, placing my hands in his own.

"I had just got out of an abusive relationship and he tried to hurt me because I ended it, a couple of hospital trips later I went back to school and became a cheerleader, nobody dared pick on me then. Well, there is also the fact that they found out who was my guardian and that he had made me do karate at the age of five." I say chuckling, and there I was thinking it was a useless talent.

Caleb stared at me and I stared at him. We stayed that way for a while then I feel a pair of warm lips connect with my hand. I was in complete shock, I had not been kissed on the hand before. By the time I had composed myself out of a state of shock Caleb had pulled away. He gives me a shy smile then stands up.

"You should get some sleep, the aptitude test is tomorrow." he says, he doesn't seem like he wants to leave but he is making himself.

"Oh..yeah..okay then." I say, nodding my head at him.

"Good night, Tris."

"Good night, Caleb."

He shuts the door and I flop back onto the bed. I had just started to clear my head and then he goes and messes it back up again. It was worth it though. I wonder what faction he is going to choose. Soon I find myself drifting off to sleep, my mind full of images of liquids and mysterious people and the feeling of being liked again. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, but I'm ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was running. Each time my foot hit the ground, he was gaining on me. I was almost at the Bureau's door, a couple more metres to go. I started to Sprint. Getting short of breath more faster now. I was at the door and was about to open it until he grabbed my hood. I started to scream, I thrashed out trying to loosen his grip on me. I saw a couple walking hand in hand. I yelled for help, they stopped to look at me. The person that grabbed me had stopped, the couple started to walk towards me. As they came close they looked familiar, really familiar. they stopped about a metre away from me._

 _"Help me." I screamed, starting to thrash out again, but the person's grip on me was really strong._

 _"Who would help you? no wonder why we left you 12 years ago, and nothing has changed. You're still the lousy, useless girl you were when you was four."_

 _I stopped trying to get loose, I just stared at my parents in front of me. I started to cry, uncontrollably. they reached out to me, but I started screaming again. Then I was being shaken, hard._

I jolt awake and my head came into contact with something hard, fast. when the dizziness subsided, I open my eyes and see that Natalie, Andrew and Caleb was in my room. I also find out that the hardest thing that I hit was actually Caleb's head.

"Are you okay, dear?" Natalie asks, worry clearly in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I feel a little dizzy, but it will pass eventually." I say, putting a hand on my head.

"No, no, not about your head, you was screaming is everything alright?"

"Oh, it was just a nightmare."

"What was it about?" she asks, sitting on the bed.

"Well, at first I was running. I don't know why, but then a man is starting to chase me, I see the Bureau door In the distance so I begin to run faster, just as I was about to open the door, the guy grabbed me. I start screaming and fighting to get loose, but it was no use. Then I see a couple walking hand in hand so I start to yell for help. the man that grabbed me stopped, and the couple approached me. When I asked them to help they went to me and said 'who would help you, no wonder why we left you 12 years ago'" I started crying, not being able to finish.

When I look up the look on Natalie's face could of frozen the Antarctic, and that's already frozen. I didn't understand, I just shook it off not giving it a second thought.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Six-thirty." says Andrew, who has been silent for a while.

"What time is the test?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Might as well get up."

"You don't need to, you still have at least 3 more hours left."

"Back at the Bureau I would of been up half an hour ago."

"Why?"

"For training, I would of had breakfast then jog for an hour, and if I'm hungry eat some fruit then train for another hour, then go about my day"

The room was silent so I get out of bed and stretch.

"We will leave you to do...whatever it is you do, just remember don't go outside to do your training, That's a thing for the Dauntless, not the Abnegation" says Natalie, as she Andrew stand up and leave. Caleb lingers behind though.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, them people in my dream they looked so familiar."

"Could it be because you was given that memory serum to forget about the abandonment so you can't remember their faces?"

I grab his face in my hands and stare into his eyes.

"You, are a genius." I say, then quickly connect my lips with his cheek quickly.

"I need to get changed, might as well get ready because I won't be able to sleep again." I say, looking for my bag with necessities in. I find it shoved in a corner and carry it over to my bed. I pull out clean underwear and my toothbrush and toothpaste. I didn't need clothes because I slept in them last night.

I walk out the room and gently knock on the bathroom door, there is no answer so I walk in and lock the door. I take a quick shower and get dressed, I brush my teeth and then walk back into the room that I will only sleep in once more. Caleb must of went into his room because he was no longer in my room. I put my dirty underwear, toothpaste and toothbrush in the bag. I make my way down stairs and smell something I haven't smelled in a long time, chocolate chip muffins.

"Good morning! and where is that divine smell coming from may I ask?" I chirp, causing Andrew to chuckle.

"Natalie is baking muffins in the kitchen it's just through there." he says, pointing towards an opening that connects the living room to the kitchen.

"Hey! I heard there are muffins." I say, walking in and making Natalie jump by tickling her sides. She squeals and almost drops the tray of muffins that she had in her hand.

"Tris you scared the living daylight out of me!" She exclaims, hitting me with her oven muffs.

"Sowwy Natalie." I say, acting as if I was 6 years old not 16.

"It's alright, and stop pulling that face I never could resist it." she says laughing.

Wait what? What did she mean by that. She turned to look at me and I quickly smiled, she looked relieved for a second then her face went neutral again. We talk, laugh and mess around until it was time to go.

Me and Caleb make our way to the school where the test is being done. I look around and see that everyone walked in groups, but never uttered a single word to each other. I wonder how the people at home would find it if they had to do this, with them having their phones in their hands like it's an extension of their arm everyday.

Caleb nudged me and pointed forward. In front of me was a humongous building, not as big as the Bureau, but close, very close. On the front there were 5 different symbols, I wasn't exactly Sherlock but I was pretty sure they represent each faction. My big hint to help me figure that out?

In front of each symbol there is a line of people, in completely different clothes and colours, all but one. Dauntless.

Caleb half dragged, half marched me into a line with the other people in grey clothing. As soon as they got in the line all of their heads turned forwards, ready. The silence was bliss, I could admire the view of the place around me with what limited space I had, I didn't want to make anyone suspicious. Obviously, things you love can never last because next thing I know this boy in black and white clothes starts making his mouth go at a boy shortly down the line from where I was standing. I went on high alert, I don't trust This guy, to be honest I don't trust people in general.

"Hey, so all the food that we're not getting, you guys are giving away to the factionless? Right? Yeah." he says, damn, I have heard his voice once and I already want to sow my ears together so I don't have to listen to another word he has to say.

"Yeah." The short boy says, clearly telling the truth.

"You're a liar. why are you lying to me? Everybody knows you keep it for yourselves, so why don't you just admit it? Huh?"

I swear, any thread will do, any at all. Nobody said a word and this agitated Mr big mouth, he clearly didn't expect someone to ignore him.

"I'm talking to you. Are all you stiffs deaf or something? Hey!"

That was it. In that moment I had forgot about my cover, forgot about the reason I was here, all I wanted to do was get my fist and redecorate Mr big mouths face so it looked better. If I don't do it I know nobody else is going to. All of my plans were shattered as I went to take a step forward. Somebody had grabbed me and pulled me back. I roll my eyes, Abnegations.

Just as I move my head I see a train come in the distance, it slows but it don't stop. As the train comes around the curve I see people dressed in black jump from the train and by some miracle, they land on their feet and start running towards us.

I swear all I could see was black blurs whooshed past me. So this is the famous Dauntless. They looked so carefree as they ran into a line in front of a symbol of flames. I look at each Symbol In turn with detail, I finally saw how each symbol represented each faction.

Candor had a scale, resembling the balance between telling the truth and lying. Abnegation has two hands, as if someone was to help someone else stand up. Erudite had an eye, because an eye sees everything and to resemble knowledge. Amity had a tree, a tree's nature and nature is peaceful. Dauntless has flames, I really don't want to know why them flames are there or what they do with fire.

Soon enough, we are being led into the building. We sit at tables and when I look around I can see just how different each faction is. I look at our table, nobody says a word they just their hands in their laps and look down. I look over to the Erudite's table, they are having a heated argument with each other but as soon as they think someone is watching them they stick their head in a book. Amity was just messing around they were peaceful, I wonder how they manage to stay so peaceful and not get the slightest bit angry. Candor, they were loud and having arguments with each other, I guess that is one of many problems with not having a filter. Dauntless were fighting and well, just being loud. Really loud. Time passes by and we are called for our tests. We line up in front of a door and wait to be let in.

Soon enough a woman with jet black hair opens the door. I turn to my left to see there is a mirror, I looked into it until I remember what Caleb had said "we reject vanity here in Abnegation" I turned my head away.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" The woman asks.

"We reject vanity." I reply simply.

"Yeah, I know. Sit down." she says, pointing to the metal seat in the middle of the room.

I take a seat and then I notice her tattoo on her back.

"I'm Tori, I'll be administering your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it, ninety-five percent get the faction of their origin, and by the look of you..."

It only took a couple of minutes for the information she just told me to sink in. Wait, did she just say ninety-five percent? And what about me? When I was asking myself all these questions Tori had been handing me a blue liquid that I had to drink.

"What is it?" I ask, staring at the foreign liquid in my hand.

"Bottoms up."

I sniff the drink quickly before I drink it, I close my eyes for three seconds maximum but when I open my eyes I was alone. I walk over to the mirror and looked at my reflection, I turn around to see that the room had been filled with mirrors and everywhere, in every angle, I could see myself. I start to walk around until I can see myself from the behind. I reach out and place a hand on my shoulder, and then I feel a hand on my own. I jump around and see myself again.

"Choose. Now, before it's too late." my reflection says to me.

I turn and see a basket with a slice of meat, and then I see a basket with a knife on it.

"Why? What will I do?" I ask.

"Choose." my reflection says, not answering my question.

"Just tell me." I say, but then I hear a sharp bark and see a dog walk towards me. I walk away backwards from the barking dog fearfully, the dog jumps up to me and snarls, as it goes to attack me again I close my eyes and kneel down on the ground. I remember seeing somewhere that dog can sense fear, so I try to show any.

When I open my eyes again the dog is no longer snarling at me and it was no longer a dog. It was now a puppy. I smile and stroke the small puppy, I close my eyes and when I open them I see myself six years ago but in Abnegation clothes, it was if I had looked into a mirror but I could see my reflection in the past. I smile and close my eyes again, but when I open them the puppy had now turned back into the snarling dog that had bolted to attack the young version of myself. I run after the dog and catch it before it can get to my ten year old self.

Out of nowhere I appear on a bus, all the seats are taken so I have to stand. I take hold of one of the poles and stand in the isle, how is this supposed to help?

Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. The paper was in front of him so I couldn't see his face but I could see his hands. They had scars all over them, as if he had been in multiple fights or he was burned. Badly burned. They start to clench around the newspaper as if he wanted to crunch it.

"do you know this guy?" he asks. I see him harshly point to a picture on the front page of the paper he was reading just seconds ago. I read the headline: "Brutal murderer Finally Apprehended!" wow, I stare at the word "murderer" I haven't seen that word for a while, I didn't really see any murder cases ever since the one I had a year back, it was my first. I was assured that it would also be my last. When I finally see the picture the man wanted me to look at, I see a young man with a plain face and a beard. Somehow, I feel like I do know him, though I can't remember how. And at the same time, I have a bad feeling about telling this random stranger that.

"Well?" I hear him say impatiently, I could hear anger in his voice. "Do you?"

I was frightened but was determined not to show it. i gulp down air since my mouth had became dry, my heart started pounding in my chest as if it was trying to escape. I had a feeling in my gut that if I tell him, something bad is going to happen. If I can somehow convince him that I don't, he might go away.

I shrug my shoulders, I know that's lying but I'm not trying to be Candor.

"Do you?" he repeats.

I shrug my shoulders again, go away!

"Well?"

a shiver took over my body, but not a good one. Why wont he just leave me alone? then I remember, its a test, he isn't real, the guy in the picture isn't real, not even the bus I'm standing in is real.

"Nope." I say, my voice as casual as I could make it. "I have no idea who he is."

He finally stands, and I can see his face as clear as day. He wears dark sun glasses and his mouth was shaped into a snarl. Like his hands, his face was covered with scars. He leans closer to me to seem more threatening. Each time he breaths I get a puff of his cigarette stained breath blown into my face, ew.

Not real, not real.

"You're lying," he says. "You're lying!"

"No I'm not." I say, trying to stay cool and collected.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"You can't." I say, standing up straighter and looking him dead in the eye.

"If you know him," he says, his voice low. "You could save me. You could save me!"

I narrow my eyes at him "Well," I say, setting my jaw. "I don't."

In that moment, for the second time today, I jolt awake into the room I had walked into with a worried Tori standing next to the chair i was occupying.

"Get up. We're going out the back before the administrator comes." she says hurriedly.

"But what was my result?"

"Come on."

she helps me stand up and walks me to the back door.

"What happened?"

"You are going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home, alright?"

If only she knew.

"No, but what were my results?"

"Abnegation," oh God. "and Erudite, and Dauntless."

Yes! I have what it takes to be Dauntless. Wait, what? she said the test will help me rule the other factions out until I get one, she just listed three, which will then make me...

"Dauntless." I say breathless, I still couldn't believe it.

"Your results were inconclusive."

"That's...that's impossible, that don't make sense." I'm not even in the system! or could it be that because I'm not in the system that makes me divergent? I don't know, it was confusing.

"It's not impossible. Just extremely rare. They call it divergent. You can't tell anybody about this, not even your parents"

Even if I wanted to...

"As far as the world is concerned you received an Abnegation result because that's what I manually entered."

My worse fear had just became a reality. Not only have I got to join dauntless to see what's happening to the divergents, I am one! that puts me at risk even more.

I touch my forehead and stare at the floor as I walk out the room. I can't look her in the eye. All I can think about is how much harder my assignment is going to be now.


	3. Chapter 3

I somehow make my way back to Natalie's house by myself. I slowly walked there so it didn't seem to suspicious that I left early. I can't be Divergent, it's impossible. That thought repeats itself in my head over and over again. I eventually turn up outside the house and I try to open the door but it's locked, I pull out the key that Natalie had given me this morning and Unlocked the door.

I didn't want to do something I shouldn't so I just sat in my room thinking about tomorrow. Am I going to choose Dauntless? Of course I'm going to choose Dauntless, that's why I'm here. I take a deep breath and lie on my back on the bed that I will sleep in only once more. I must of fallen asleep, I feel someone shake me.

"5 more minutes," I grumble. The person that was shaking me started to chuckle.

"Not even a minute. Come on get up, we need to make dinner." I hear Caleb say. I grumble then trudge my way down the stairs to the kitchen. We set a system, Caleb chops while I cook. Cooking was one of many things that I could do well. When I was bored back home, I would go visit cook and she will teach me how to cook new meals which I would then cook once in the cooks kitchen, then I would go back home and practice. I had gotten that good, I had started making my own recipes and teaching them to chef instead. I remember the once where me and cook had a cook off, it was pretty intense. I had won of course but I gave the prize to cook, I could never forget the look on her face. It was priceless.

"Where did you go today?" Caleb asks out of no where.

"hmm?" I say, not really paying attention.

"After the test, I came to look for you but you weren't there." He says. He was worried about me.

"The serum made me sick so they sent me home." I say simply, not giving anything away. He nods his head then goes back to chopping whatever it was he was chopping. We fell in a comfortable silence, until Caleb's curiosity got the best of him.

"What were your test results?"

I was stunned for a moment. I'm not even from Chicago and I know we are not allowed to share our results with anybody.

"What we're yours?" I challenge him, knowing that he would just drop it. He gave me a crooked smile and as I predicted, he dropped it.

When the food was cooked, I had told Caleb to put the portions on the plates while I set the knifes and forks out.

I set the knifes and forks at the table and put the spare ones back into the draw. During dinner, nobody spoke. I didn't really mind, it gave me more time to think about tomorrow. There is no backing out of this assignment, trust me I looked. Like Caleb had said, there are two ways I am getting out of here: Dead or factionless. I occasionally seen the factionless on some monitors back at the Bureau, they looked exactly like the homeless. Only difference is that they get food and clothing off the Abnegation whereas the homeless don't even get that. After dinner and we had washed up and dried up, Natalie and Andrew send us upstairs to think about tomorrow. Well, Caleb mostly even though they did try to assure me that I still had my own rights to choose whatever faction I want. Yeah right. Even though I didn't really have a choice, I was up most of the night thinking about it before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

...

The next morning past in a blur. One minute I was in the shower and next thing I know, I'm sitting here listening to a woman talk about the 'History' of the five Factions. I tune out, I look as if I'm listening but honestly, I couldn't give a flying monkeys. After what felt like most of my life, We was being led into a round room. In the centre is Five large bowls. I could hear the almost silent sizzling of the coals that were in a bowl. I quickly took a look at the front of the bowls to see which one is the correct one then walk off into the direction I had seen Natalie walk in. As me, Natalie, Andrew and Caleb was walking to take a seat in the Abnegation section, we was stopped by a woman with short blonde hair and was wearing a blue suit and skirt.

"hello, Jeanine." Andrew says, Monotone.

"Good morning, Andrew. How is Marcus holding up?" She says politely, A little too politely.

"As well as expected." He replies, I was getting bored super fast. For fast walkers they are sure slow talkers.

"Mmm. We need to find out who's behind these rumours." She says, trying to look thoughtful but failing terribly. So much for being an Erudite.

"I think we know who it is." Natalie puts in, clearly trying to stop herself from snapping. I could feel the tension in here rise dramatically.

"If it was anyone from Erudite, I promise I'll find out who."

"And these must be your kids." She says, looking at me and Caleb. By the looks Andrew was giving this woman, I was starting to believe that this is the woman he was moaning about to Natalie at almost 3 o'clock this morning. Guess again, bitch. "I don't think I knew they were choosing today"

"What's your name?" She asks, looking directly at Caleb. I didn't like it. At all.

"I'm Caleb it is a pleasure to meet you." He says eagerly, shaking her hand like a non Abnegate would do.

"Jeanine Matthews." she says.

she looked at me expectantly but I made her say it.

"And you are?"

Before I could even open my mouth Caleb had already answered for me.

"This is Beatrice." He says, using my full name instead of my preferred name. I grimace.

"Mm. You both have a big decision to make today. I'm sure your parents will support whatever choice you make." Jeanine says.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be a choice. The test should tell us what to do." My damn curiosity getting the best of me and besides, It's true. I thought you had to choose the Faction the test put you in.

"You are still free to choose."

"But you don't really want that." I tell her, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Beatrice." I hear Caleb say in a warning tone. What is it with everyone and using the warning tone with me?

"I want you to choose who you truly are and where you truly belong. Not on a whim, not because you wish for someone you're not, but because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know you will." She says. Then decide it was a good idea to smile at me before walking off.

When everyone was seated, Jeanine addressed the crowd. She went on talking about the Faction system which I had quite frankly at this point, began to get really sick of. Then a man roughly in his 40's walks up to the front and I recognized him as Marcus Eaton.

"When you leave this room, you will no longer be dependents, but full fledged members of our society. Faction before blood."

the whole crowd repeats them exact three words all together. Faction before blood. Who came up with that? I would love to meet him and give him a medal and a certificate for being the world's stupidest idiot. Marcus starts to read names out and one by one, after the first person had chosen and sat with their new faction, they would go up and choose theirs.

"Jonathan Ziegler," Marcus's voice booms around the room.

The named boy makes his way down the stairs and up to the front where the bowls are and Marcus is standing patiently with a Knife in his hand. Jonathan looks at the bowls in turn but it looks like he had already chosen the Faction he wanted, he cut his palm and let his blood drops fall onto the glass inside the Erudite bowl.

"Erudite." Marcus announces to everyone, who then claps for the young boy as he sits with his new faction.

"Jeffrey Yates,"

The same process happens again, he walks down the stairs, looks at the bowls, gets the knife, cuts his palm. The only difference is, he drops his blood on the lit coal In the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless."

the Crowd Roars with cheers, no doubt mostly from Dauntless.

I start to get nervous and start jiggling my leg up and down nervously. Natalie takes my hand in hers and for some reason, it calms me down.

"I love you. . . no matter what." that comment triggers something in my mind but it was doing my head in trying to think straight so I stopped trying and totally forgetting what Natalie had actually said to me. I just stare ahead and wait for the sound of my own name.

"Morgan stokes,"

A blonde Candor boy nervously makes his way down the stairs and grabs the knife off of Marcus. He cut his Palm with shaky fingers and let his blood drop into the deep rich soil in the Amity bowl. As Morgan was sitting with his new faction I heard a loud sob escape someone from the Candor section. His mother for a guess. Nobody really noticed and the names and the factions they choose kept coming.

"Claire Satron, Candor."

"Sam Robertson, Abnegation."

"Caleb Prior," I look up. Apart from my own, that was the only other person's name that I cared about being called up. I see him give us all a glance before walking down the steps. I seen how good he is forgetting himself and helping others, he clearly belongs in Abnegation. But what about them on-off occasions when he acts differently? His curiosity, His Knowledge. That sound more like-. . .

"Erudite." Marcus announces to us and I hear everyone in the room gasp. I know what they are thinking, he's from Abnegation, why would he want to leave? My question is why didn't he tell me? I had told him so much about my past but he keeps his mouth shut about something like this? unbelievable.

"Quite everyone. Beatrice Prior,"

I wince. There is that name again. I slowly stumble my way down the stairs. Who is going to look after Natalie and Andrew if both Caleb and I aren't their? What is everyone going to say? going to think? Then I remember just last week, I was a girl who didn't give a care in the world to what people thought of me, I don't know what has changed from then to now, but it has. I take the knife and professionally cut a line into my hand. I Let the blood run freely across my hand as I stare between the two bowls. Abnegation or Dauntless? Dauntless or Abnegation?

 _Being Divergent is dangerous. What makes it even more dangerous is being Divergent and being in Abnegation. Why? I have no idea..but what I_ _ **do**_ _know is that most Divergents are Abnegation born, why? that again I can't answer but that is the reason they are so scared._

 _who? who is scared?_

 _Everybody._

I snap out of memory lane, not bothering wanting to remember who ha told me that and just as a drop of blood was about to fall, I quickly move my hand so instead of my blood dripping onto grey stones, I was welcomed to my new faction by the sizzle of hot coal and tiny flames. Dauntless.


	4. Chapter 4

I did it. I chose Dauntless. The room was split into half, half gasped and started to whisper to each other and the other half clapped while Dauntless whooped and cheered. I grab a plaster and walk over to where the Dauntless was sitting.

I was greeted and sat down behind a really tall boy which prevented me to see anything. I just looked down as I applied the plaster, there was no point in staring at a shoulder. After everyone had chosen, we had to leave. Dauntless was the closest to the door so we was the first to leave. I took a look back to see Natalie and Andrew for the last time and I can see Natalie was sitting there with a smile on her face, I can't say the same for Andrew. He was sitting there with a look of disappointment.

I turn my head away. I thought I could feel his eyes burn holes in my head but no, I was on the verge of crying. I walk until we reach outside the Door and then I start running with the rest of the Dauntless. I hear a boy start to talk, I turn my head slightly to see a Amity transfer running trying to keep up. The rush of the wind stopped me hearing what he was trying to shout but I think it was 'where are we going' I just shrug my shoulders and keep running. I was getting faster beating some of the Dauntless as well. Training really does pay off.

We reach train tracks but the problem was, it was high of the ground. I look around me to see what I had to do and I seen Dauntless start to climb up the poles that was keeping the track in place. I climb up with ease and smiled at myself triumphantly. I then realise that I was supposed to Abnegation and I'm not supposed to be able to do this. This sucks.

I turn my head to see that people had started running alongside the train tracks. I turn my head in time to see a train come around the corner, and I stand there as it whooshes past me at high speed.

I too start to run and wonder if the train doesn't stop how do we get on? My question was answered when people start jumping onto the train. Dauntless, Crazy. I run harder, faster. I grab the side of the train and threw myself sideways. I hit someone and mumbled an apology.

"You made it." I hear someone say. I whip my head around to see that the girl that I hit jumping into the train was talking to me. I manage a weak smile.

"Christina," she offers.

"Beatrice," hold up, did i just use my actual name? without being forced to?

"Is it just me or are they trying to kill us?" She asks. I was about to reply until a Dauntless born started talking to us initiates.

"Get ready." was all she said but sent off many questions. Ready for what? I walk over to the open door of the train carriage I was standing in and look out, I then see the Dauntless born start to jump off followed by some initiates that managed to get on the train faster than us.

"They're jumping." I inform the others.

"What!?" I hear christina screech.

"What if you dont jump?" I hear a boy from Candor ask.

"What do you think? you'll be factionless. Goodluck Al," Mr bigmouth says before jumping off.

Everyone else piles out except me and Christina.

"Together?" she asks, clearly petrified.

"Yeah." I say trying to sound scared when honestly, I was perfectly calm. We both move back to give ourselves room to run.

"One. . .two. . .three!"

On three we both ran and pushed ourselves forward and out of the carriage. We stumble and roll over continuously. When we eventually stop I hear giggling, Christina. I was about to ask what was so funny as I brushed myself off but was cut short as I heard a blood curling scream. It came from the edge where we had all jumped from moments ago. I walk over to see what the commotion was and i can see a girl looking over the edge screaming and crying her eyes out. I look over the edge and immediately wished i hadn't. At the bottom was a girl, her bones bent into unnatural angles. I flinch then walk away, I Can't deal with that no matter how brave or strong I act. Christina looks at me quizzically, wanting to know what that was all about. I just simply give her the thumb against the neck gesture to say "Dead" She nods and then like me, walks away.

"Alright, listen up. I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in." A young blonde boy, with a small amount of piercings in his face says. He was referring to the pitch black hole behind him, he was standing on the edge which is what i'm guessing, is where we have to stand to do whatever activity it is to get into Dauntless, by the looks of it im going to have to jump. Again.

"And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless." he says simply.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" An Erudite transfer asks.

"I guess you will find out. Or not." Eric replies.

"We _just jumped_ , and now they want us to do it again?" Christina whispers to me. I shrug my shoulders, what did she expect? She just chosen the Soldier faction, they are badass, Loyal and down right mental.

"Well someone is going to have to go first, who is it is going to be?" Eric asks, crossing his arms.

Everybody is silent. I held myself back not wanting to cause any suspicion. Obviously my mind and body are not working together today because next thing I know one single word came out of my mouth, and that one word could change a lot of things.

"Me."

Everyone turned to me. So much for not causing attention to myself. No backing out now, but I didn't want to back out, secretly I was excited as hell. I walk over to the ledge where Eric is standing on and stare down into the black pool of darkness. I take a quick look at Eric who has a curious yet amused look on his face. I take my jacket off, im not an abnegation anymore, I can show as much skin as I wanted.

"Yes, stiff. Take it off. Put it back on." I hear say, A few of the initiates chuckled. I curl my grey jacket that I will never wear again into a ball, then throw it at him with all the strength I could muster. I step onto the edge next to Eric, and his fingers brush mine slightly as I get up and I get a feeling like an electric shock. I look at Eric once again and he had a look of shock but once I looked at him his face went blank.

"Today, initiate." he says. He must of not felt it too then. I sigh then bend my legs, _don't think, just jump_. Next thing I know i'm falling down a hole at top speed. I don't scream, I only scream after nightmares apparently. I am suddenly catapulted back up and came back down again. A net, there is a net. I started to laugh, I honestly don't know why, relief? As I lay there I suddenly realise that a group of hands has appeared at the edge of the net to help me off. I grab the closest one and tumble off the net. I land on the ground with ease but when I look at the owner of the hand that I am still holding I stumble.

Lets just say, this boy was hot. He was about 6'0 and had dark hair. He has a spare upper lip and full lower lip, his eyes was a deep blue colour, the colour of the deep ocean. His eyes was like an ocean too, calm and also mysterious. After a while I realise he had let go of my hand that seems to be sweating. I rub them on my clothes trying to dry the wet moisture off of my hands.

"What, you get pushed?" He says to me, he couldn't be older than 18.

"No." I say, taken back by the question.

"what's your name?"

"oh its bea-" I have no idea why I hesitated. It's my name, not one I like to be honest but it's still my name.

"Is it a hard one?" he asks. I just stare, I don't want anyone here to call me Beatrice, I have told everyone for the past 12 years that my name is Tris. He smiles warmly at me. "Think about it, you don't get to choose again."

"Tris." I say confidently.

"Want to make the announcement Four?" A girl with dark black hair says.

'Four' nods his head.

"First jumper- Tris!"

Loads of people in Black came out of the dark cheering and whooping. I hear a scream as someone else comes down from up where I had came from. Everyone laughed, including me.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Four says to me. I smile at him.

Once everyone had came down, Four addresses us.

"Dauntless born, you go with Lauren, Transfers you stay with me. Go."

The Dauntless born followed the dark haired girl into darkness while we stay where we are. I look around, _how am I supposed to find anything?_ I turn and see Four staring at me so I stare back. He was the one that looked away first.

"Most of the time I work in Intelligence, but during your training I will be your instructor. My name is Four."

"Four like the number?" I hear Christina say sarcastically.

"Exactly like the number." he replies, ignoring the sarcasm.

"What happened? One, two, three taken?"

Four chuckled then looked serious. "What's your name?"

She looked scared now. "Christina," she replied honestly. If I was in this situation I would've said my name was 'Lara Croft' or 'Katy Perry' but that's me, no one else. He takes a step closer towards her and I sort of feel. . .Jealous?

"Well, Christina, the first lesson you learn from me, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

She nods her head meekly. He stares at her for a minute then turns and walks away.

"Follow me." He says, and we don't dare disobey.

"This is the pit." He says, pointing to a hole filled with light and people messing around, fighting and well, just being Dauntless. I think that 'pit' is the correct word to describe it. After a moment to take it in, he leads us to the sleeping quarters.

"You are going to be sleeping here for the next 10 weeks." He says, leading us further into the room.

"Girls or boys?" The boy Al asks.

"Both," Four replies, everyone starts to mutter to themselves I don't though. I'm more interested in the tattoo that was peeping over the top of Four's shirt.

"That works great." Al mumbles.

"If you like this you're going to love the bathroom."

As I look at the bathroom I blanch. Its fully open with no cubicles. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Oh, okay." says, does he ever just shut the hell up?

"Seriously?" Christina whines.

"No other area?" someone says, I got bored of keeping track on who was talking.

"You should feel right at home, Candor. Everything out in the open." Four says, sarcastically. Sassy much?

"Is this a joke?" asks, how the hell could it be a joke? what did they do paint the cubicle doors to look exactly like its surroundings so it blends in? is he some kind of Idiot? did I really just ask myself that question? Four walks off and hits me in the Shoulder as he passes by.

"Shower anyone?" says jokingly but honestly I find it revolting.

I choose a bed and collect some Dauntless uniform. As i was pulling on the dark trousers underneath my dress, I heard a whistle so I turned to where the sound had came from. I wasn't really surprised when I found out that the sound had came from no other than Peter.

"Nice legs, stiff." he says as a joke but I thought I saw something in his eyes that made me think he was being honest, Candor right? I just flipped him off, I wasn't in the mood anymore.

After we had all gotten changed, we had to burn our old faction clothes. I thought it would of been easier for me but by the looks of it, it was twice as hard. I guess they didn't really understand what they are giving up. Transfers all stand together in a group on the canteen taking in the view before grouping off and finding somewhere to sit. I look around for a place for me and Chris to sit after we had collected our dinner and see a space next to Four that I was positively sure could fit two people like me and Chris. I motioned to it showing Christina and she just shrugged her shoulders, we walk over and gingerly put our plates down before sitting down ourselves.

I look at the contents that was on my plate. It was a burger i knew that, I had never eaten one before though. I can't remember why i have never eaten one and I sit at stare at the burger that was sitting on my plate. I felt movement next to me and I see Four pick up the burger and put it in a bun before handing me a small jar filled with ketchup.

"Put this on it," He says as I take the jar off of him. I put some sauce on the burger, put the top bun on and hold the burger inches away from my mouth.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asks curiously.

"Oh I have seen one, it's just that I have never eaten one." I state.

"In Abnegation you plant food, plant based diet without sauce and minimum seasoning." The Erudite sitting across from us says.

"What text book did you swallow?" Chris sasses, Causing the boy to laugh.

"Nice to meet you too. Im Will. Erudite." He says.

"Of course you are." She replies then turns to me.

"No offense, but I'm surprised Abnegation even eats at all. Too selfish, right? No wonder you left."

"Yes Christina, I came here for the food. Obviously" I say rolling my eyes at her. Apart from Will and Al, I hear a quiet chuckle next to me, it sounded like Four but I never looked just in cause I was wrong.

"You gotta be pretty self confident to be friends with a Candor." Will says to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christina asks frustrated.

"You have no filter. You say the first thing that comes into your head." Will replies.

"Like you're an idiot?" Al pipes in causing us all to laugh.

"Nice one, Al. Well, at least we tell the truth." Christina says.

"Erudite can tell the truth because we have the facts." He defends.

"Yet, you choose not to." I mutter. Christina was about to ask me something but was cut off by Four, again.

"I don't want to hear about your old factions. You're Dauntless now." That sure quietened us down, Until my mouth learned to open itself and make words fall out of them, it's just like magic now all I have to do is learn the reverse for it.

"Was you a transfer to? or dauntless born?" my mouth ask him.

He stares at me before replying.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, don't think so."

"What makes you think you can speak to me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you are so approachable."

"Tough one." he mutters then turns to talk to Eric who has approached us. His eyes linger on me a bit longer than everyone else but I just pretend that I don't notice and start eating again.

"I'm developing a theory," Christina states.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" I ask.

"That you have a death wish." She says and we all laugh.

Shortly after everyone started beating their cups onto the table causing the transfers to look around in daze. One of the leaders stands up and talks but I tune out. All I heard was "initiates stand." so I did. Out of nowhere, people started cheering and picks all the transfers up. I let out a little squeal as I'm moved across the room, my hand finds someone else's and I grab onto it. I look to see who's hand I has just grabbed and see Will smirking at me, I return the smirk.

I think I'm going to like this place.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything then past in a blur. All the initiates got together in the dorm and we started partying a little, only we had no music. Which sucked, but we never let that stop us. I got closer to Al, Will and Christina. They were actually really interesting people once you get past their former faction. I found out their favourite colours, books, and surprisingly, films and tv shows. I didn't realise they had tv here.

Christina: Favourite colour, sunset orange. favourite book, the fault in our stars, favourite film, 21 & 22 Jump street and favourite tv show, Jeremy kyle. I kind of seen the last one coming, I bet she sat there at home working out if they are lying or not.

Will: Favourite colour: Deep blue. Favourite book, textbooks but when I asked for a proper book it became The maze runner. Favourite film, The imitation game, starring the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch! and favourite tv show, Pointless.

Al: Favourite colour: Green, but he did say that he didn't like lime green. Favourite book, The maze runner same as Will. Favourite film, The other woman and i gave him a double high five for that. Favourite tv show, NCIS. . . .same as me.

It was freakishly weird how much me and Al had in common. I didn't point it out though, I didn't want to make it weird. Soon It was time for bed and honestly, I was ready for it. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

 _I was standing in a familiar field of dry grass. It looked like the one I past on my way into the city but I knew there was something more. I looked up at the sky and could see there was a group of crows gathering around high up. I hate those things. I look down at my hands and gasped. They were not the same hands I had half an hour ago, these hands belongs to a four year old. I look down at my clothes and see I am wearing Abnegation clothes, how? I look up to see two people with blurred faces walk towards me._

 _"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" The voice I heard didn't belong to me, My voice doesn't sound childish._

 _"We are taking you to a better place. A safer place" one of the blank faces somehow said to me. His voice sounded so familiar I groaned in frustration. I honestly felt like Thomas from 'The maze runner' He can remember things like his name, how the world turns on an axes, but can't remember faces and names._

 _"But where am I?" I moan._

 _"Beatrice, what have I told you about talking to us like that?" the woman says in a gentle but sharp tone. She just called me Beatrice. I told everyone after the age of four that my name was Tris. That means these people were my parents._

 _"Mom? Dad? what's going on? why am I here?"_

 _"You are not safe here, not in Abnegation, not in Erudite, not in Candor, not in Dauntless and not even in Amity. Out of the five factions, the worst one to be in would be Abnegation."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You're Divergent."_

 _"So?" I was growing more and more confused by the second. What was my mother's point? Why don't I just try and hide it? Why is she taking me here?_

 _"Being Divergent is dangerous. What makes it even more dangerous is being Divergent and being in Abnegation."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why? I have no idea..but what I_ _ **do**_ _know is that most Divergents are Abnegation born, why? that again I can't answer but that is the reason they are so scared."_

 _"Who, who is scared."_

 _"Everybody."_

I jolt awake screaming. Christina jumps out of bed and sits on mine trying to calm me down. It doesn't work and I could feel that I was going to scream again so I bolted straight out of the room. It was a good job that I fell asleep with my clothes on otherwise that would of been kind of embarrassing. I run with one hand clamped over my mouth and the other hand pumping the air around me to help run faster. I soon end up at the chasm. For some reason it just instantly calmed me down. I look around and spot a way to get down to a stone that I could sit on. I make my way down and sit watching the roar of the water. I start humming along to the first song that popped into my head until I started singing along to it. Despite my badass reputation, I am kind of a good singer. I was listening to music one day and then I started singing along then David came in thinking someone else was in my room. His face when he found out it was me was priceless.

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
hunt you down eat you alive  
just like animals, like animals, like animals-mals."

I suddenly remember I brought my phone with me. Are we aloud these here? I deside I should shoot David a text.

 _Hey! guess who it is :) -Tris_

 _Santa? is that really you? -David_

 _Oh har-har, You should really consider becoming a comedian -Tris_

 _You should consider becoming a singer -David_

 _David, we went through this, I'm not leaving my job to become a singer -Tris_

 _Oh alright, can't blame a man for trying -David_

 _Are you even allowed to text/use your phone in Chicago? -David_

 _I'm not sure, and it's not like there is anyone here to ask -Tris_

 _I knew they should of sent someone else in with you -David_

 _I will be fine, I got to go, By the sounds of it someone is coming -Tris_

 _Okay, make sure you text me often enough, Okay? -David_

 _Okay. -Tris_

I pocket my phone just in time because when I stand up and turn I can see Four and Lauren holding hands staring at me. Awkward much?

"uh, hey." Four says, clearly uncomfortable.

"hey, if you don't mind I need to go do something." I say, trying to get past but I was slightly pushed back. It was a good job I have good balance.

"Not so fast, Stiff. What are you doing here and how did you find this place?" Lauren says, I swear I could see flames in her eyes. I look at Four thinking he would just let me past but he just stared at me.

"Lauren asked a question stiff, answer her." I roll my eyes. No privacy anywhere.

"For a start it's Tris, not stiff. Second, not that it is any of your business, but I woke up from what was either a nightmare or a memory and came running here. Third, It wasn't really hard. Now, I'm leaving and if you have a problem with that I'm sure we can sort some kind of agreement out," I state, looking hard into her eyes for a couple of seconds before pushing past her and Four making there hands separate.

I leave with a smug look on my face. She better not mess with me, She may be a leader but I am equally as strong as she is and It would be one hell of a fight If she got on my badside.


	6. Chapter 6

Four came into the dorms two hours after I walked away from him and Lauren. I ignored his gaze.

"Everybody in the pit, two minutes." He says, stalking off. Somebody is moody.

I got changed and walked with Christina, Will and Al to the pitt. Once all the initiates are together in the Pit, Four stands up to talk to us. I spot Eric there from the corner of my eye and turn to look at him. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing because when I turned to look at him, he was looking at me. Our eyes connected, neither of us wanting to look away. I see something flash in his eyes but I couldn't make out what it was. He walks out and I get changed.

"What was that all about?" Christina asks, I look back at where Four had just been seconds ago.

"I'm not sure." I answer half truthfully.

We walk into the pit and stop dead in our tracks when we see Four standing by Eric. Me and Eric lock gazes just like me and Four had, I look away and put my attention back in Four but every now and then my eyes kept of flickering back to Eric and every time they did, Eric is looking at me watching. It is easy for him, by the way he is standing it looks like he is looking at all of us not just me.

"There are two stages of training. The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point, you'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations ranking will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other." Four says.

"The rankings also determine who gets cut." Eric says, people jump clearly forgetting he was there.

"Cut?" Christina says.

"At the end of each stages of training, the lowest ranking initiates with be leaving us."

Wow, that's harsh. Why wasn't I informed about this? I see Four looks confused but it's so faint it is barely there.

"To do what?" Ask Al.

"There is no going back to your parents, so you will become Factionless." Eric says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't we know that?" Will interjects.

"It's a new rule."

"A new rule? Somebody should of told us that!" Christina cries out.

"Why? Would you of chosen differently? Or out of fear? If that is the case you better leave now. If you're really one of us it won't matter to you that you might fail. Now you chose us, now we get to chose you." He says before stomping off. Moody much?

Four leads us up onto the roof where guns and targets are waiting. Four explains what we are doing, gets in Peter's face, then let's us get on with it. I purposely miss the target and try to make a picture in the wall with the bullets.

"Statistically speaking, you should of hit the target at least once by now, even by accident." Will chimes next to me. I roll my eyes. Once an Erudite always an Erudite. I take a stance so the power of the gun won't shoot me flying backwards, I look at the target and aim for the Middle, breath in, and out. In and out and finally I shoot and the bullet lands exactly where I wanted it to. I look at Will and raise a eyebrow.

"You was missing on purpose?" He says.

"Nope." I say, shaking my head. He looks at me and gives me a look as if to say 'I don't believe you' but pulls a mock surrender look before turning back to his target.

After target practice we go for a run. I have to keep myself back so it will eventually look like I am actually processing. We come to a stop when Four starts to talk to another Dauntless guard.

"What have we got?" He asks.

"Factionless, doing nothing."

"Check it out, stiff. They are going to be your new family," Peter says making everyone laugh. "Go say hi."

"Peter, acting like a dick isn't going to make yours bigger. Shut up." I tell him, before walking over to the edge to look at the view. The fence was too high so I couldn't see the my home from here but I knew it was there and that thought alone made me feel better.

We go into combat training and Four briefly shows us how to defend ourselves and how to throw a proper punch. Half an hour after we start Eric walks in.

"Are they ready for some real fighting?" He asks Four.

"Not even close." Four replies dryly.

Eric looks over us and his eyes land on me.

"First jumper, in the ring. Last jumper, time to fight." Me and Molly make our way into the ring.

"How long do we fight for?" Molly asks.

"Till one of you can't fight anymore." Eric says simply.

"Or one of you concedes." Four corrects but was interrupted by Eric

"According to the old rules, in the new rules nobody concedes."

"You really want to lose them on their first fight?"

"A brave man never surrenders."

"Lucky for you they weren't the rules when we fought." That earned Four a look so cold it could of frozen hell over.

"You will be scored on this, fight hard." Eric says but I have a feeling he was mostly talking to me.

We both get into position. I was scared, not because I was in a fight, because I will have to do nothing if I want to go undetected.

"Go."

Molly takes a step for me and I jump back then realise I had jumped out of the ring. I look at the others watching me, they all wore the same 'I feel sorry for you' look.

"No need to be scared, stiff."

"Do you ever just shut up?" I ask him stepping into the ring once again.

Molly makes the first move and I easily block it, but next time she throws a punch I pretend to block it but I honestly just stand there and let her punch me in the face. I kept that up and it wasn't long until I was defeated and lying on the floor. That's going to leave a mark.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up, I'm in the infirmary. I look around and I am greeted to the darkness of the room. I swing my legs out of bed, there is no way I'm going to let someone keep me in the infirmary overnight. Just as I was about to open the door, the door opened itself and a doctor walks in.

"Tris?" I hear a familiar voice whisper.

"That would be me," I whisper back. Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark, I can make out a familiar hair style that I have grew up with for the past 12 years.

"Matthew!" I whisper-scream. I jump into his arms and he gracefully catches me and spins me around. I missed doing this.

"Hey, Ninja." he whispers in my ear, using the nickname he made for me when I was six. I had been quietly tip-toeing around the corridors of the bureau and Matthew was shouting for me. I quietly ran up behind him and jumped on his back then he gave me a piggyback until we had to go home. Good times.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What? you don't want me here?" He says, pretending that I hurt his feeling by holding a hand to his heart.

"Oh come on, cut the charade, we both know you don't have a heart." I say, as he leads me to the bed after turning the light on, causing my eyes to widen because of the sudden change in light.

"You, little Miss, are going to pay for saying that," He says before attacking me and pins me down on the bed. "Do you take that back?"

"No!" I scream at him and ready for what was to come next. He started tickling me, I had great body tension, I'm good at anything that had to do with gymnastics and dance but the minute you tickle me, I'm done for. "Stop!" I scream at him, laughing so hard I have stitches.

"Take back what you said then!" He replies, not bothering to stop.

"No!" I scream back, I ain't no pansycake, I don't give up that easily.

"Fair enough," He says before tickling me even more. I manage to gain some strength and flip us both over so I was the one straddling him. It wasn't even awkward, we are like twins, we can do anything like this and it wouldn't be awkward. Well, if we made out then it might be but that won't happen.

"You never answered my question." I state.

"What was that again?" Matthew says, replacing his glasses on his face.

"Why are you here? in Chicago?" I ask.

"David didn't want you by yourself so I volunteered to keep an eye on you." He says looking at me as if waiting to see if I would get mad. I'm not mad at him, I thought it was sweet. David on the other hand, he better hide, and in a good hiding spot.

"Did you do it the awesome way or the loser way?" I ask.

"The awesome way, I aint no pansycake!" He boasts.

"I volunteer as tribute!" we both scream together, quoting 'Katniss' from The hunger games.

"When can I get out of this place? it is starting to give me the creeps." I say, looking around.

"It is an infirmary, not an Asylum." Matthew states pointing a finger in my face.

"I know, i'm not dumb." I say, miming his actions.

"That's debateable." We both say at the same time, inside jokes are amazing.

"Anyway you can leave now if you wish." He says.

"Yes please, I want to see if the shops are open." I say, getting off him and stretch.

"The shops are shut now but they open pretty early in the morning so if you wake up early enough you can get new clothes or whatever before the rest of the initiates wake up." He says.

"Sounds like a plan."

He leads me to the front desk where a young woman with blonde hair tied in a messy bun is sitting. When she sees us she smiles and hands over a clipboard to Matthew who writes something down and hands it back over.

"You are free to go, ," The receptionist says. "Good night!" She chirps.

"Goodnight!" We both chirp back as we walk out the double doors.

"So, where do you want to go?" Matthew asks.

"Where are you staying?" I ask hopefully. I didn't like the thought of going back to the dorms tonight. Matthew gave me a warm smile and took my hand.

"Come on." He says pulling me down a couple of corridors before we pull up in front of a white door with the number '436' embedded on a silver plaque on the front. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door. When we are inside I let out a loud yawn, I didn't realise how tired I actually was.

"You tired, come on." He says, leading me to the bedroom.

"You can sleep in the bed, I will take the couch." He says handing me one of his shirts.

"No come on, we always used to sleep in the same bed. Whats different this time?" I ask. He nods his head.

"Nothing, Just, get changed in the bathroom while I change in here." He says and I do as asked. I quickly change and fold my clothes up for tomorrow. As I walk out the bathroom Mathew had just finished pulling on some PJ shorts. He didn't have a shirt on which I have never seen before, my mouth dropped open when I saw he had the body of a greek god.

"Like what you see?" He asks jokingly and with that I see him for his actual age which was only 18, 2 years older than me.

"I sure do." I say, winking at him as I climb into bed while he turns out the light.

"g'night, Ninja." Mathew says, climbing into bed with me.

"good night." I say slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tris!"

"Tris wake up! We have to go!"

"Where are we going, Mommy?"

"Somewhere safe."

I jump awake. That was weird. I look at the clock on Mathews side of the bed and see that it is 5:05 am. I get up untangling myself from Matthews arms that have magically appeared sometime last night. I quietly walk into the bathroom and get dressed, when I walk out I take a look at Mathews unconscious body. I decided to leave him a note.

Matthew,

Gone out training, clothes shopping then more training, meet you at the chasm at 7?

-Ninja

I look at him on more time and then walk out the door. I don't have a clue where I'm going, but I feel a bit giddy today so I start skipping my way down the corridor. I have no idea when, but I started jogging. I get lost in thought, can Mathew answer the unsolved questions that are floating, hovering in my head like a ghost around a haunted house? Somehow, I end up in front of the clothes shop. I take a step inside and was welcomed to loud music. I laugh because it was the song I was singing before I got busted by the chasm by Lauren and Four.

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals. Just like animals-mals." I sing along to the music and I walk around the shop, I see the woman behind the counter looking at me and smiling. I catch her gaze and smile warmly before turning away and carrying on with my search.

"Hey, I'm Skylar, but you can call me Skye." The woman from behind the counter says, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tris, but my friend calls me Ninja." I take her hand and shake it, still smiling from the memory of when Matthew gave me my nickname.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asks. I look at her properly and see that she can't be much older than me. One, maybe two years older. At what I first thought she had white hair from the lighting in the room, was actually a light blue colour. When she turned around because she was wearing a top that had a low cut on the back, I could see her tattoo.

"To infinity and beyond." I read out loud. Skye turns around to me and looks at me with a funny face.

"Your tattoo," I say making her nod in understanding. "One of the best quotes Disney ever made." I voice my thoughts out loud.

"You can say that again." She says turning back round. Her tattoo was absolutely incredible, I applaud whoever done it, a lot of work and effort went into that. Her tattoo lies in between her two shoulder blades, with her quote, she had loads of different things around the outside like magic symbols and hashtags.

"I want a tattoo," I mumble to myself. In my head, it didn't sound like a good idea but once I said it out loud, it sounded like something I wanted to do. I felt something in my heart like I need it, I need a tattoo.

"If you want one, visit Tori. Tell her I sent you." Skye says, shuffling through the clothes on the rails.

"Oh, thanks!" I say, copying her actions.

"What are you looking for?" She asks me.

"I need some workout clothes and some clothes, in general," I say.

"What do you like? Maybe we can use things that you like, for instance, favourite TV show. And see if we can link that to anything in here."

"I like American horror story?" I say, but it came out more like a question.

"I know just the thing!" Skye says, her face brightening up as she skips to the place she needed to be. I take a look at the jumper she picked up and my eyes widen. It was a plain black jumper with the 'Normal people scare me' written on the front in white just like on the show. I nod my head aggressively. I want this jumper. I take it from her and jump up and down in delight. Skye and I walk around the shop looking for some clothes and some workout clothes until I find what I want. It is a black sports bra with white around the edges and a silver zip in the middle. It has a hole in the back leaving part of my back exposed. To go with it I find some simple, but cute, grey 3/4 length workout leggings. I look at the shoe aisle and it didn't take me long till my eyes landed on a pair of grey, silver, and white Nike sky force high wedge sneakers. After deciding I would buy more clothes later, me and Skye walk up to the counter while she scans them to see how much it is going to cost. I paid and carried my new clothes and shoes to the dorms. When I walk in everyone is waking up. Christina looks like she got hit by a truck.

"Good morning!" I shout brightly at her, causing her to give me a death stare.

I roll my eyes and lay my new stuff on my cold bed that I was supposed to sleep in last night, which I didn't. Taking off the combat boots off, I take off my dirty clothes. I didn't care if anyone was watching anymore, knowing that I could always go running to Matthew gave me a load more confidence I never knew existed. I pull on the leggings and socks and shoes first. I hear a catcall and my head whips around to see Peter looking at me, his hair messy but in a sexy way. I'm not saying he is hot, I'm saying his hair is sexy. I look down to see that he is aroused.

I look up at him boldly causing him to jump in surprise. Abnegation would never have done this, well, I'm not abnegation. I'm Dauntless. I grab my sports bra and walk over to him slowly, fully aware I was in nothing but leggings, shoes and a bra. I mentally high five myself for taking the tag off in the shop.

"Peter? can you undo the zip for me, please? I can't seem to do it." I say sweetly.

"You can't do that? maybe you could try and do me." I hear someone say, but I ignore it, keeping my eyes fixed on Peter. He gulped, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. I cock my head to the side while he fumbles with the task I gave him, with shaky hands he gives me my sports bra back.

"Thanks!" I say brightly, before skipping back to my bed.

I put my jumper on and take off my actual bra underneath then slip the sports one on. I lift my jumper up slightly so I can see the zip but just when I got it in the hole and was about to zip it up, a pair of hands knocked them out of the way. I look up and see peter stare right into my eyes, I didn't feel anything towards Peter, something about him puts me off. While we were staring at each other, I didn't realise that he had pulled the zip up.

I look down and see that his hands haven't moved, starting to feel awkward I put my arms through the jumper and throw my hair into a ponytail. I see Will, Christina and Al stare at me, Christina looks surprised, Will looks confused and Al looks...disappointed? I shake the thought off and march over to them and made Will take Christina's hand which she looks kinda happy about then I take Will's other hand, which she didn't look too happy about, and Al's hand then lead them out the room to the mess hall. We all sat at this table next to the leaders since it was the only one left, but we didn't complain, I grabbed everyone a chocolate chip muffin and Al grabs the coffee for them three and a mocha for me, I am fussy with my drinks.

We joke around, asking each other questions. Actually, it was more like they was asking questions, I had my mind focused on other things. Eric was walking over to the table even though he could have just shouted whatever he wanted to ask or tell us. He was about to speak, but Matthew walks into the canteen and scans the room when his eyes meet mine he smiles and opens up his arms. I jump up and sprint into him arms. Like last night, he picked me up and spun me around in circles. I let out a shriek of delight. He finally puts me down so we link arms and walk back to the table I was sitting on. Before we reach the table he stops me and leans in to whisper into my ear.

"Don't get caught with your phone, I still have to ask David about that. You can listen to music on this, though." He says, handing me a small wrapped box with a light pink coloured bow on it.

"I will open it later, but thank you, I'm sure I'm going to love it," I say smiling as we continue back to the table. Will, Al, Christina and Eric stare at us like we were aliens from a foreign planet.

"What?" I ask, getting uncomfortable by the staring, I could tell Mathew was too.

"Who is this? and how do you know him?" Eric snaps, Instructor face on. Not that I have seen any other face than that but I know that his harshness and bitterness towards people was just a protective wall he had built for himself, I can tell. I built the same one myself, I just used a different approach.

"Well, this is Matthew and we met when I was on my one of many wonders I have after a nightmare." I lie as if it was a sixth sense. Matthew smiled at them warmly, but I knew what that smile meant, Christina gives us a sceptical look, shit, I forgot she was a transfer from Candor.

"Alright that doesn't matter, all of you, training starts in five," Eric says before walking off. Matthew grabs my muffin that I hadn't touched and splits it, handing me the other half he pops his half in his mouth.

"You sure do have a big mouth." I point out playfully.

"Look who's talking." Christina sasses back. I glare at her, but Matthew just laughs.

"I'm going to really like this one," Matthew says pointing to Christina making her beam. I should be smiling, but I'm not.

"We should get to the training room and fast, we have three minutes now," Will says, checking his watch.

"Race there?" I ask, everyone nodding their head in agreement. "Meet us here for lunch?" I ask Matthew, he nods. I smile before turning to the other three.

"On go?" I ask.

"Yes!" All of them say.

"Go!" I shout taking off, Will was about to catch up, but I pushed my body forward and into the training room.

"I win!" I scream, jumping up and down in joy. I look at their faces and they looked like there was someone behind me, I turn and see Eric right there, behind him was a silently laughing Four.

"You win what initiate?"

"We just had a race, and I won," I explain as if talking to a four-year-old. I walk over to the rest of the transfers waiting to be told what happens next.

"We are going to do target practice, Four and I are going to demonstrate but first, everybody grab three knives." I grab three in a smooth action and step out of everyone's way.

I feel a pair of eyes on me, I look around the room and see that Eric is staring at me, but it didn't feel right.

I carried on scanning the room until my eyes met with someone who was lurking in the dark, I was taken aback, why would they want me? do they know why I'm here? Eric catches me staring and turns to where I'm looking at but by then he was too late, the stranger had disappeared. I wanted so badly to go and see who it was, but I knew that if I did then it would draw attention. Giving the darkness of that part of the room one last look, I walked back to where Four was talking. Eric's eyes trained on me with every step I took.

"I'm going to demonstrate once, so you better pay attention." He says, getting in position. I watch how he stands the first time he throws the knife, then I watch his arm movement, then I watch his breathing. Slow and steady. He lets go of the knife and it lands bang in the middle of the target, like the other two.

We all line up in front of a target, It goes Me, Christina, Will, Al, Peter, Molly, Drew, then the others that I honestly paid no attention to. At first, I just put my knives down and practice the stance and arm movement without them.

"Hey, stiff, remember what a knife is?" Peter bellows at me. I watch him as he throws the knife and it bounces off and it fails, dramatically.

"Hey, Peter, remember what a target is?" I sass back.

Christina bursts out laughing before Eric gives her the death stare, causing her to go back to work. I felt a pair of eyes on me again and I look straight towards where I seen the person last time. He was there again, only I could make out some features. He had dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Tris! What are you staring at?" Eric says, walking over to me. Wait, did he just use my actual name? That distracted me and I looked up to him, his eyes looking into mine. I look back to where the mystery guy was but again he wasn't there.

"What. the. actual. fuck!" I whisper-scream.

"What you on about Tris?" Eric whispers.

"Someone is watching me, then disappears whenever someone starts talking to me," I reply. I look up to him and his face went hard.

"Come on." He says, lightly pulling on my arm back to where I was standing.

"Continue, and when everyone is done stay here and wait for me. We will talk then. And by the way, nice outfit." he says, before walking off towards Four. I feel that I'm blushing, but I order it to go before anyone sees.

I pick up the knives off the floor and go into the stance I had practiced, I put the first knife in my left hand and practice the arm movement without letting the knife go. I steady my breathing and I finally let go. It hit straight in the middle of the target. I did the same with the other two knives and got the same result, I smile proudly. I look over to Al and see that he isn't doing as well as I am. His throws are weak and his knees are bent, he throws a knife and it just bounces off the side of the target and clatters to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Eric snap.

"It slipped," Al replies, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well get it." Eric challenges, crossing his arms over his chest. When we all heard this, we stopped.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He snaps at us, causing the rest to continue throwing their knives.

"No." Al cries out.

"No? Are you scared?" Eric taunts.

"Scared of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes, I am!" Al replies. That was his mistake, not defying Eric, admitting he was scared.

"Everyone stop." He says, his voice flat. The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop from all the other side of the room.

"Stand in front of the target." He tells Al who reluctantly complies. "Now you are going to stand there while Four throws knives at you. If you flinch you will be kicked out of dauntless faster that you can say 'Dauntless cake' got it?"

Four, who didn't look too happy about it, grabbed three knives. He switched them between hands acting out as if bored but was actually dragging time. Eric gave him a look and Four couldn't dawdle now, he had to do it. It isn't fair on Al, he shouldn't have to do this. Just as the knife was about to leave Four's hand one word comes flying out my mouth faster than boys when you tell them there is free cake.

"Stop." It was one word, but the rebelliousness behind it was so forceful it could knock me down. All eyes were on me, I couldn't leave it like that. "Anyone could stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything."

"Then it will be easy for you to take his place," Eric says, he sounds almost disappointed. "Same rules apply, you flinch, you're out." I nod and swap places with Al who gave me a thankful smile, I tried to return the favour, but it wouldn't work. All I could think of is 'oh crap' as I stand in front of the target and close my eyes.

"Are you scared stiff?" Four taunts.

"No," I answer.

"Then open your eyes." He orders, when I open I stare into his gorgeous eyes, getting so lost in then I didn't realise that Four had already thrown the first knife. This time I was more aware as the second one hit the target just above my head.

"Come on, Four," Eric says, almost bored, but his gaze that was fixed on me said otherwise.

"Do you want me to give a little trim?" Four asks, stretching time once again. Eric nods but I was paying more attention to the blonde guy who has appeared once again. Why does he keep showing up? I hear Four say something, but I was trying to concentrate.

"Shut up, Four!" I say, then he released the last knife that sunk into the board right next to my head. I feel a little sting then something slides my face like teardrops while you cry, I put my finger on my ear and pull it so I could see it, on my finger was drops of blood.

"Points for bravery stiff, but not as many as you have lost for opening your mouth. Everyone, that's it for today, get out." Eric says, walking out the room followed by everyone else.

"You cut me," I say, monotone.

"I meant to." Four replies, sorting out the knives.

"Do you want me to thank you?" I say, putting sarcasm into it.

"Thank me? Do you really think that Eric would of let you get away without a scratch? You wouldn't be standing there if I hadn't hit you." He says. "You supposed to be smart, if I wanted to hit you I would of," and with that, he slams a knife into the mahogany table and storms out the room. No more than two minutes after, Eric comes walking back in.

"Let's find this stalker of yours."


End file.
